The Ultimate Slayer
The Ultimate Slayer is the eighth episode of season three. When Kingpin discovers that Alistair Smythe betrayed him he has Herbert Landon turn Smythe into a cyborg Spider Slayer. At first Smythe is loyal to Kingpin but he soon discovers a shocking secret that Kingpin has been keeping from him. Plot One night Peter Parker arrives at the Daily Bugle and is shocked to see a newspaper article saying that Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson are engaged to be married. at that moment a woman tells Peter that he has a phone call and that it is an emergency. Peter answers the phone believing that something is wrong with Aunt May. However, Peter it is a man that tells Peter that his life is in danger and that he must contact Spider-Man immediately. The man continues to tell Peter that he is in danger from his employer, the Kingpin, and that his name is Alistair Smythe. Peter then realizes that that is why he recognized the man's voice. As Peter asks why he wants to betray his boss Smythe answers that he believes Kingpin is about to betray him. Smythe then tells Peter to have Spider-Man meet him on top of the Brandon Building and hangs up the phone. However, as Smythe hangs up the phone Kingpin catches him. A short while later Peter, as Spider-Man, web swings to the Brandon Building. As Spider-Man lands on the roof he sees Smythe's hover chair but it is empty. Alistair Smythe then attacks Spider-Man. Spider-Man is surprised to see that Smythe has been mutated and can now walk. Smythe is able to grab Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man shoots webbing in Smythe's eyes and lets him go. As Spider-Man runs off Smythe shoots lasers at Spider-Man with two organic pistols sprouting from his back. While trying to shoot Spider-Man, Smythe accidentally shoots an air conditioning system and it falls through the building to the bottom floor. Spider-Man also falls through the hole to the bottom floor and Smythe follows after him. Smythe is about to kill Spider-Man when at the last minute Spider-Man is teleported to Madame Web. At Crime Central, Herbert Landon regains a visual on his computer through cameras in Smythe's eyes. Kingpin and Landon then notice that Spider-Man was able to escape. Landon tells Kingpin that Smythe needs more treatments so his cybernetics will work properly. Kingpin then threatens Landon that for his sake Smythe should be fully operational. At that moment Spider-Man asks Madame Web how to defeat Smythe because now he is far too strong. Madame Web then tells Spider-Man the question he should be asking is not how but why. Questions such as why do they want to kill him. As Spider-Man leaves the parlor Madame Web gives him the cryptic message, it's not the how you must master it's the why. Sometime later Smythe returns to Crime Central. Herbert Landon tells Smythe to step into a camber to start another treatment. However, Smythe refuses. Kingpin orders Smythe to enter the chamber. Smythe becomes angry and grabs Kingpin. However, Smythe is unable to harm him. Herbert Landon then reveals that Smythe's cybernetic programming stops him from harming himself or Kingpin. Smythe then gets into the chamber and remembers to when Kingpin berated him for failing to destroy Spider-Man with his Spider Slayers and for his son going to prison because of his idea to frame Peter Parker. Smythe then remembers to when he was turned into a Spider Slayer. Smythe was strapped to a metal platform hanging above a vat of Landon's mutant chemical. As Smythe was lowered into the chemical it mutated him into a human Spider Slayer and was later enhanced with some cybernetic parts. As Smythe's treatments are finished Kingpin asks if Smythe has any humanity left in him. Herbert Landon answers that he does not and the Smythe is now the human equivalent of a robot. However, unknown to Landon, Smythe does still have his humanity and remembers his father, Spencer Smythe, and how he vanished in an explosion at OsCorp. Angered by this Smythe breaks free from the chamber and is able to escape Crime Central in his hover chair. Cast Cameos *Daredevil *Richard Fisk *Susan Choi *Eddie Brock Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Daily Bugle ::*Crime Central ::*Brandon Building ::*Madame Web's parlor ::*George Washington Bridge ::*Fisktronics ::*Kingpin's mansion ::*Courtroom ::*OsCorp factory Items *Smythe's hover chair *Web shooters *Madame Web's chair *Tarantula *Black Widow *Scorpion *Daredevil's Billy Club *Landon's formula Continuity *There are a few references to The Man Without Fear in this episode. :*At the end of The Man Without Fear, Kingpin tells Smythe that his days are numbered because his plan to frame Peter Parker ended with his son being arrested. At the beginning of this episode Smythe attempts to contact Spider-Man because he is afraid that Kingpin is about to betray him. :*Smythe has a flashback to Richard Fisk being captured by Spider-Man and Daredevil as well as his trial. *There are a few references to Return of the Spider Slayer in this episode. :*During the episode Smythe remembers when Spider-Man fought the Black Widow, Scorpion, and Tarantula Spider-Slayers. :*Alistair Smythe also has flashbacks to when his father vanished in the OsCorp explosion. *The chemical that Herbert Landon uses to mutate Alistair Smythe into a mutant Spider Slayer is the same chemical Landon created to destroy mutants. This happened in the episodes The Mutant Agenda and Mutants' Revenge. Trivia *The Brandon Building that Spider-Man meets Smyth at could be based on the real life building, The Brandon Residence for Women. The Brandon was opened in 1953 and is a temporary shelter for women. *In the comics Smythe willingly turned himself into a Spider Slayer to defeat Spider-Man. This was changed in this episode to where Kingpin had Herbert Landon turn Smythe into a Spider Slayer against his will. Episode review Quotes "Parker, this is someone who's life is in your hands. You must contact Spider-Man for me immediately." "I don't believe it. It sounds like. . ." "He's the only one who can rescue me from my employer, a crime lord known as Kingpin." "Kingpin." "Now listen carefully. My name is Alistair Smythe." "I knew I recognized that voice." "I realize Spider-Man doesn't owe anything to someone who's tried so hard to destroy him. But if you can help me I will guarantee him Kingpin's head on a platter." "But tell me something. Why would you betray your boss?" "Because I think he's about to betray me. Tell Spider-Man to meet me on the roof of the old Brandon Building, eight P.M. sharp. I'll have some interesting data for him." : '-Alistair Smythe & Peter Parker' "You should know Smythe, in spite of my size I have the agility of a cat! Too bad you have the loyalty of a jackal." : '-Kingpin' "What I really want to do is talk to MJ about her engagement to Harry. So why am I going off to meet Smythe right now? Because I also wanna bring down the Kingpin." : '-Spider-Man' "Smythe's become some sort of Ultimate Spider-Slayer. And that makes me toast!" : '-Spider-Man' "Please get off the floor. I just dusted it for cobwebs." "Madame Web. Oh not her again. I'd almost rather be facing Smythe!" : '-Madame Web & Spider-Man' "Spider-Man was able to escape. It seems the new Alistair is just as disappointing as the old." "His synopsis hasn't fully adjusted to my treatments yet. I'll bring him back for more." "Let's hope that is all he requires for his sake as well as yours Dr. Landon." : '-Kingpin & Herbert Landon' "Another pathetic effort like that Spider-Man and even my telekinetic powers won't be able to save you." "Pathetic! What more could I have done?" "For one thing you must stop being distracted by your romantic dilemmas." "Well that's easy for you to say. But even if I could how am I going to beat Smythe? He's too strong." "It's not how to defeat your enemies, it's why. Why do they want to destroy you?" "That's obvious. Smythe's working for Fisk and. . ." "Your Aunt May seems intelligent so perhaps ignorance doesn't permeate in your family. Perhaps it's just you." "Hey. I never asked to come here in the first place." "Then worry about your little romance elsewhere. Go go go. And remember my confused young man. It's not the how you must master it's the why." : '-Madame Web & Spider-Man' "We have come to the end of our long association. You have failed to keep our part of our bargain Smythe! Your Spider Slayer robots have been totally ineffective in destroying Spider-Man! Even worse because of your incompetence in that Peter Parker affair my son is in jail and Spider-Man now knows of my existence making him more dangerous than ever! It is time for me to cut my losses and make a change." : '-Kingpin' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers